Diary of a Togruta Call-Girl
by ShiliNights
Summary: Ahsoka's first night on the streets of Coruscant does not go as she ever imagined it would and in the aftermath, a new world opens itself up to her, a world of lust and credits that she is all too easily pulled into. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Diary of a Togruta Call-girl: Chapter 1 - The First Taste

* * *

The streets of Coruscant's surface were not known for their grandeur or decor, not like the higher apartments, offices and the Senate itself, these were places of shadow, where those from both the above and the below would conjugate on nights such as this one under the suns fading light and the darkness that fell at its setting.

Ahsoka knew these streets well enough from her years as a Padawan, but not so well as she was quickly learning first hand. It was not a rare occasion when she would have followed Anakin down some of these paths, be it when he knew she was close behind or not. On the latter nights, she would go only as far as the buildings she knew, the senate apartments and the handful of discrete yet sophisticated restaurants that sat at their bases. Beyond those few guarded and private places, she knew very little about the areas beyond, the roads she now walked and the peoples that used them. She soon would.

There was a chill in the air, nipping at her exposed shoulders as she hugged herself and stuck to the darkness as she stepped lightly towards a destination she did not know. Ahsoka had but a handful of credits to her name, tucked away in the pouch to the rear of her belt. Not enough to buy shelter, nor passage off the planet. She would feed herself, perhaps she would be able to afford a robe to fight against the cold but after that, she would need to find something, anything, to add more if she hoped to carve out a future for herself and forget the past she was all too keen to leave behind.

As the orange sky above her turned to black, Ahsoka turned down a dark alleyway at the end of a line of stores and warehouses which had all been sealed off for the night by their owners. It was quiet here, perhaps a little too much so, but the young Togruta didn't care. The heating vents that connected to the rooves of these buildings would provide some warmth for her, enough perhaps to even sleep until the dawn came and she would need to move on again. She chose a spot at the very rear of the alley, behind the final vent where she would be obscured from sight and took a seat, cross-legged on the ground.

As the hours passed her by, Ahsoka tried and failed to pass into meditation, then sleep, but to no avail on either front. She had slept on harder, rougher surfaces in all the years she had fought in the Clone Wars, but the heaviness of her heart, the pain that lay atop it as relentless as waves upon rocks, eroding away at her resolve, at her very strength, until there was nothing left but the tears she shed.

When sleep did find her, it came in short and difficult slivers of time. Nightmares plagued her, visions of the moment she had fallen from the warehouses floor to the basement below after her battle with Barriss, of the moment she had closed her Padawan braid around Anakin's hand and walked away from the Jedi Order for good.

Her tossing and turning would have been enough to awaken her on its own, but it was not either of those things that opened her eyes and heightened her senses. A noise startled her senses back into focus, the sound of a pile of metal pipes stacked at the opening of the ally collapsing onto the ground as a tall, thin man crashed into them and stumbled to find his balance against the wall beside him.

He was drunk, that much was clear, even as he cursed and punched the wall he leant on in anger at his fall. The man straightened himself up before taking another step, but again, he failed to find enough balance to let go of his support for longer than that single stride. Ahsoka watched him as he got closer to her, hoping that the darkness was enough to conceal her, but then she realised and seen the reason this man was coming down here in the first place.

A door, hardly noticeable before, sat hidden behind row of metal sheets laying against a set of pillars. The man's home she assumed, for there was no other reason he would stumble down this way.

Silently, she pulled her legs closer to her chest until her small breasts were pushed up against her knees. She slowed her breathing too, keeping only her eyes and her senses within the force open to her surroundings until the man stopped once a step away from her, twice when he reached to push away the metal sheets and again when he moved to swipe a small card into the device that would unlock the entrance and allow him inside.

Ahsoka was ready to breath a sigh of relief the moment he got inside, but it would come instead as a gasp of shock as the man kicked a small bucket with the back of his heel, narrowly missing the girl as she yelped and leaned further to her side.

He turned then, looking right down at her as she readjusted herself and sat right up again against the wall behind her. "Who is this?" he asked, his words slurring as he spoke them, "A Togruta? Here?"

Once again, she pulled her legs up against her chest, "I'm no one, just leave me be…" she said, adding a tremble to her voice in the hopes that an innocent sounding girl would be enough to appeal to his better judgement.

"How do you know about this place?" he asked her, "Or are you one of the new girls?"

Ahsoka shuck her head, "I don't know what this place is, I'm just alone and I needed a place to sleep…"

The man narrowed his eyes, "Funny. A pretty little thing like you just so happens to be hiding at the entrance to Borza's place? Hard for me to believe that."

She looked up at him, staring into his pale blue eyes and sniffing the alcohol on his breath. "I don't know who that is and I don't care. Just leave me be…"

He laughed then, but she noticed he was keeping his voice low. "Well, perhaps it's just luck then…" he said. "So why are you here? Lost your owner? An orphan down on her luck and in need of a few credits?"

He was being too specific for Ahsoka not to ask, "Why do you care if I need credits?"

The man smiled, had she said something amusing? "Nothing at all… But, you know, I'm a book keeper for a member of the Banking Clan, got a few extra credits on me as it were. Was gonna spend them in Borza's and get myself a girl or two, but I doubt I'll find one pretty as you…"

Ahsoka blinked twice, catching on to his meaning. Obviously he was not stranger to this place, a brothel, by the sounds of it and was probably carrying enough credits on him to keep his night going well into the early hours of the morning if he wanted to. She only chided herself for getting his attention as she had and for keeping it now, for she knew even as he eyed her up exactly what he wanted.

"I'm not interested…" she half spat, dropping her innocent guise all together, "I'm not that kind of girl…"

The man laughed again, louder this time, "Who is? Until they get a taste of it?" he said, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out three full stacks of twenty credit chips. "What's your price, little one?"

Ahsoka eyed the credits, all five hundred worth of them as she let his words hang over her longer than she knew she should have. She knew what he wanted, she had seen it before. Girls down on their luck, working as pleasure workers on the backstreets and being picked up by men for sexual gratification. She remembered her first night down in the lower levels of Coruscant, she and Anakin had been assigned to investigate a supposed Separatist arms dealer and had found him in the back room of a club naked and surrounded by two Twi'lek dancers, while a third sat on his lap, moaning as she bounced on him.

"Not. Interested." She said again, remembering the sight of the young Twi'lek and the drunk man beneath her once more. "Not that kind of girl…"

The man nodded, seemingly faking disappointment as he once again reached into a pocket with this free hand and again, pulled out another three stacks of credits. "You know how much this is?" he asked her, opening both his hands to show her the stacks of credits, all one thousand worth of them. "Pick a hand," he grinned, "left one is for your little mouth. The right, is for mine…"

Ahsoka's eyes widened and in them sat a question, "My… my mouth?" she asked, her voice trembling naturally this time.

"Your mouth…" he replied, "What? Never given a man a blowjob before?"

Ahsoka shuck her head, not entirely knowing what that was and not sure if she wanted to know. The man only smiled, setting the credits down on top of a barrel next to the wall before taking a step closer to her and dropping his hands to undo his belt.

Despite herself, Ahsoka watched his every movement until he zipped down his fly and reached inside to pull out his member. She stared at it for a long while as he stroked it into hardening to a length of seven inches, catching the scent of his arousal as he did and finding herself entranced by it even as she tried to keep her mind and senses steadied against the wave of fatigue that was still washing over her.

"Here's the deal, girl. You play with my cock, put it in your mouth and suck on it until I tell you to stop and I give you five hundred credits…" he said, holding the base of his shaft and pointing it toward her as the grip she held on her legs loosened, "After that, I'll make you a second offer. My mouth this time, if you catch my meaning and if you agree to that, it's another five hundred. Enough to keep you off the streets for two months as well as fed and cleaned if my math is correct and believe me, it always is." He laughed.

Ahsoka did her best to absorb the information as slowly as she could. She had never heard of a girl taking a man's penis into her mouth before, even in the Jedi's educational archives she had read about sex, there had never been any mention of such an act, nor the one he was proposing that would follow if she performed the first request and agreed to the second.

"I… until you tell me to stop…?" she asked, her mind awash with differing messages telling her to run, to fight and the one she was regretting listening to, to try it.

"Until I say stop, you're catching on…" he replied, taking a step closer to her, "Go ahead, touch it. Easy credits…"

Almost absentmindedly, she lifted her hand up and slowly, tentatively, wrapped her fingers and gloved palm around the flesh rod before her, feeling it twitch as she did and once again sniffing at the unique scent it gave off.

The man let out a low moan as the young Togruta under him experimented with his cock, stroking it slowly in her light grip, using her free hand to poke at it as her eyes brightened in curiosity and slight fear.

"How about giving it a little kiss?" he asked her and she looked up at him, her blue eyes catching him by surprise in their innocence and, as he noticed, curious lust to know more.

Slowly, Ahsoka brought her lips closer to the man's tip and just as he had asked her, placed a light kiss upon it as a sweetly salty taste reached the tip of her tongue.

"Good girl… just like that…" he said with a groan, clearly whatever she was doing was working, at least for him. "Now, take into your mouth. No teeth now…"

She nodded, once more, slowly and shyly getting closer to the tip of the man's penis as she opened her mouth a little bit at a time until she was able to wrap her lips around the head and advance from there until three inches sat atop her tongue, allowing her to better taste the liquid that seemed to be coming out of the phallus.

From there, the man continued to give her instructions on what to do, beginning with having her nod her head back and forth, taking his cock in and out of her mouth as she quickly fell into a technique that seemed to please him most. She even seemed to surprise him by using her tongue to lick around the head, each time making him groan even louder as he urged her to keep going.

As time passed, the man had lowered his hands to her lekku, taking a gentle hold of the sensitive tails as he begin playing with the tips and thus sending tiny shockwaves through Ahsoka's very being as he went. It was an odd sensation to say the least. She knew her head tails were sensitive to touch and would often have experimented with them in a similar way to how the man was now in rubbing them, but never before had she felt such an effect.

Eventually, the man began to pant quickly for breath as the little Togruta continued to suck on his meat. He gasped once, twice and on the third, pulled her as close to him as possible and forced his cock down her throat to the point that she began to chock on it before feeling the heat of something stringy shoot out from the tip.

Instinct told her to swallow it and even as she wondered what it was in between taking breaths through her nose to get some air into her lungs, she wondered what it was she was drinking and why the man had been so rough in pulling on her lekku to force her to drink it when he could have just warned her first.

Seconds later, he finally pulled back from her, releasing his cock from her lips with an audible pop as Ahsoka began taking in long gulps of air with her mouth wide open and her tongue hanging out with some of the white liquid clinging to it still.

The man laughed, louder than he had before and examined his cock as well as the mouth it had come from in a quick series of blinks before he placed it back inside his trousers, zipped up his fly and redid his belt.

"Very good, my little Togruta slut…" he said with a smile. "I think you've earned that five hundred…"

He reached over onto the barrell, taking some of the stacks in his grasp and bouncing it in his hand before tossing them down at Ahsoka's knees. With shaky hands, she took a hold of the stacks and tucked them into her rear pouch before turning back to the man and clearing her throat even as the salty sweet taste continued to linger.

"And… the rest…?" she finally worked up the bravery to ask.

The man smiled, "Oh? Interested in that are you?" he asked, offering her a hand, which she took, and pulling her to her feet. "My turn to get down on my knees now." He said and dropped down in front of her.

What happened next should have had Ahsoka scrambling back and taking a fighting stance, but with one eye on the second stack of credits and the taught of a bed and hot shower on her mind, she resisted her instincts and allowed the man to do as he wished.

He began by lifting up her skirt, his nose gently brushing the inside of her thigh as he did, until it was high enough that he could switch his hands to the hen of her leggings underneath and slowly begin to pull them down as far as the top of her boots.

The cold air of the night nipped at her exposed legs, but what surprised her the most, was a small patch of dampness on her purple panties, just between her legs that she handed noticed until the air had touched it.

Ahsoka flinched as the man hooked his thumbs around the sides of her underwear and finally pulled them down too, exposing her smooth, virgin lower lips to him as her arousal grew despite not know what it was that was causing it to happen.

She steadied herself, concentrating on the Force for the few moments that passed. She had been naked in front of people before, at least, in front of other girls whenever she used the temple's training room and needed to take a shower immediately afterward, but this was the first time she had allowed anyone to see her this way outside of that place.

The man took his time, running a hand along her inner thigh as the other came around to lightly squeeze the flesh of her perfectly round and tight behind. He hummed to himself, "I've hit the jackpot… bubbly ass and a beautiful little pussy…"

She shivered as he spoke, but whatever she was going to say was lost almost instantly as the man's hand made contact with that spot between her legs and gently pulled them apart to allow access for his mouth.

Ahsoka gasped before letting out a moan of pure ecstasy as the man's tongue lapped up the sweet juices of her virgin lower lips, while all at the same time both of his hands squeezed and moulded her behind, only adding to her pleasure.

All of her senses were sent astray the moment his mouth made contact with her, overwhelmed by sheer, unfathomable pleasure as she was eaten out for the first time in her young life by a skilled and experienced partner.

The young Togruta squealed as the man's tongue lapped at her, the pleasure only being enhanced as he played with her ass at the same time, giving her a few hard spanks that made her moan as the pain mixed with the feeling between her legs and spread throughout her body to the point she didn't think she would still be standing if the man had not been supporting her.

As the minutes passed, Ahsoka could feel an end approaching as her orgasm built towards a perfect climax, but it was how it came about that truly shocked her the most.

With but the slightest flick of the man's tongue against her clit, Ahsoka screamed out in utter ecstasy. The world when white for that long moment as she felt the muscles of her pussy clench and release, sending squirt after squirt of her love juices into the man's mouth as he gave her one final and hard spank before locking his lips around her lower lips and sucking her dry of all the juices she had produced.

When it was done, Ahsoka had fallen back against the wall and was now sitting on the ground, her leggings and panties still pulled down around her boots while the man stood and looked down at his prize.

"You, my girl, are worth every credit…" he said with a breath as he tossed the last stacks of currency down to a landing between her still open legs. "A Togruta squirter with a spanking fetish. I hit the jackpot tonight and I didn't have to pay Borza a thing." He laughed and locked eyes with her once more. "Maybe I'll have you again some time, eh beautiful? I wouldn't mind sticking my cock in between those legs of yours, or that little ass, I'd bet you'd enjoy that too…"

Ahsoka was still coming down from her orgasm even as he spoke, a slight sting of shame coming along with the final stages of her climax, but even still, her mind was kept on the bed, on the shower, on the shelter and safety.

"Well then, I'd best get home to my wife. She worries…" the man said and winked at her before tapping his nose lightly, "Our little secret, my little slut…" he said and turned his back to her one last time before stumbling back down the alleyway and out of her sight.

After a few moments of composing herself, Ahsoka finally summoned the strength to pull her panties and leggings back up before she stood and stuffed the second stacks of credits into her rear pouch.

She brushed herself off and sighed before following the man's path to exit of the ally, peering around the corner first to make sure he was gone before she made her way back to the street and fell in with the small night-time crowed that was making its way from club to club, unaware of the former Togruta Jedi that walked amongst them toward a nearby hotel, or the deeds she had committed in order to afford it.

 **Please review and let me know what you thought of the story and if I should continue. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Diary of a Togruta Call-Girl: Chapter 2 – Application

* * *

Three days had passed since the encounter in the alleyway which had earned Ahsoka her new apartment. It wasn't much, a dining/living space, a refresher and a bedroom, but it was enough and the young Togruta was all too happy to have it, even if the acts she had performed and allowed to be performed on her were not as much to her liking as the place she would now call home.

Since that night, she had begun to research certain subjects on the holonet through the datapad she had purchased for herself and to say she was shocked at what she had found would have been an understatement. The Jedi Temple's computers were obviously set up to block the things she had watched and seen, why else would the blowjob she had given and the eating out she had received have come as such a surprise to her? Yet, there was more than just that.

Ahsoka had learned a lot in the last three days, least of all how to properly masturbate and that was something she had been experimenting with a lot since first asking the holonet why her body had reacted as it did before during and after the man in the ally had licked her in that spot between her legs.

She had lost count of how many times she had made herself 'cum' since her research began, but the more she had experienced, the more she found herself wanting. It was awkward at first though, the first shower she had had in her new place lasted longer than it should have because of her touching and poking at places she had never thought to try before and the first orgasm that followed had left her sitting down under the stream of water, unable to stand for a handful of long minutes as the warm and comforting droplets fell down on her trembling form.

Now, Ahsoka was sitting on the large, circular couch of her living space. She was naked, as she had come to like while she was alone in her own home, and rubbing small circles into her virgin slit as she lifted her feet onto the couch and spread her legs wide to allow her access.

On the large screen in front of her, she watched as a male Twi'lek mounted a smaller female of his race and began thrusting his large penis into her smooth cunt with increased vigour and speed. The female was letting out sultry moans as she was penetrated and filled with the male's meat, urging him to "fuck her" faster and harder as her round and bubbly ass slapped against his sternum, adding to the lewd symphony that Ahsoka had found herself liking the more she watched these kinds of videos.

The young Togruta bit her lip as she used her free hand to play with her left breast. Her technique was improving, she realised more and more, as she had also began watching similar videos online of girls masturbating as she was now. At first, she found it slightly odd that she was admiring other girls' bodies as much as she had begun to admire the men. The previous night had even ended in her having a particularly strong orgasm as she watched two girls, a human and a Togruta like herself, engaging in different sexual acts with one another until it ended with both wrapping their legs around one another and rubbing their bodies together until both had cum in each others embrace, their lips locking for a tender kiss before the video ended.

As she watched the show before her now, Ahsoka couldn't help but look at the way the Twi'lek's body was moving under the man's thrusting. Her large breasts bounced in rhythm with each push of the male's penis, her lekku waved back and fourth and her ass, that beautiful bubbly ass of hers, slapped loudly against the man's body, jiggling with each impact, a sight that caused Ahsoka herself to moan as she remembered having her own behind spanked in the ally as the man had used his skilled and eager tongue to lick her lower lips until she had cum and squirted her love juices into his waiting mouth.

'Spanking' and 'squirting' had been two of the words Ahsoka had researched most. She found out quickly that she may have had what they called a 'fetish' for having her behind slapped and had watched several examples in an effort to better understand it before she had tried it first hand during one of her many sessions. As for her squirting, she had discovered that many females shared the trait and that it was particularly common among the Togruta to experience it during orgasm.

Her own people surprised her a lot in fact. On Shili, it was common for Togruta males and females to engage in anal sex as a 'casual' encounter as regular intercourse was usually held off on until both had decided to become mates for life, the Togruta version of marriage, as it were.

Ahsoka attributed these facts to her liking of being spanked as Togruta females were said to have had the unique trait of a sexual glad in their rears that would provide as much pleasure as regular act.

The young Togruta moaned loudly one more time at the exact moment the man pushed into girl on the screen one last time and groaned loudly along with her as both experienced orgasm at the same time. Ahsoka had cum too with them, placing her hand on top of her tight little entrance at the last moment so as to catch the squirts of love juice that followed and stopping them from landing on her apartment's floor.

As the video finally ended, Ahsoka lifted her hand and licked her sweet juices from her palm and fingers, enjoying her own taste before she used the Force to pull a towel from the arm of her couch to wipe herself down before standing on slightly shaky legs and heading into her refresher to enjoy another shower.

Later on, Ahsoka sat on her bed, underneath the warm covers that obscured her nakedness and as had become routine, took up her datapad to begin browsing the holonet. This time however, she did not immediately search for one of the many porn sites she had become a regular visitor to, instead, she looked into job listings, deciding to start looking for something to bring in some credits to pay her rent once the money she had earned three nights earlier ran out.

A position as a mechanic was her first and favoured option. Anakin had taught her a lot about machines and how to dismantle and fix them. She had thus become quite proficient at it, perhaps not as much as her old master, but good enough to make a career out of it if she needed to and right now, she liked that option more than most others she seen laid out before her.

As she took note of a few addresses and holocall numbers of a few good looking places however, Ahsoka noticed one particular ad at the bottom of the page. 'Call Girl.' She clicked on the ad out of curiosity, though more so because it was marked as NSFW and she wondered what the position was.

' _Young woman needed for Madame Lyla's Golden Flower Club and Casino in the Senate District. Girls must be of legal age and willing to learn how to bring pleasure to both males and female clients as dancers and special company in the booming nightlife of Coruscant. This is a high end position reserved for clean, well kept and intelligent young woman who carry themselves with class and dignity. As such, all applicants will undergo a medical procedure before meeting with Madame Lyla herself for an interview. If you are interested in this position, apply using the form below, including your contact details, and we will invite you to the new club if we find your application fits with our vision of the perfect call girl.'_

Ahsoka's eyes widened with each sentence she read. It was an odd feeling, she even felt her cheeks flush and her lekku darken with some embarrassment as read through the ad again, but in the end, some small piece of her being was telling her to see what it would be like.

Without really thinking about it any more than that, Ahsoka opened up the application and began filling it in. She decided to put a fake name for one, she didn't doubt that people who watched the news would recognise her if or when she showed up for the interview, but still, it made her feel better in the case that she wasn't called, at least then, no one would know who _Ashla_ was.

The rest of the form was pretty straight forward. She added her age, her height, species, body type, likes and dislikes sexually, which she was honest about and finished by stating truthfully too that she was inexperienced outside of one single encounter and had yet to have a male or female partner for actual intercourse. She finished by agreeing to a medical exam and by stating she was ready for work immediately should she be accepted.

Ahsoka then turned her datapad off and set it on the dresser next to her bed before she lay her head back on the pillow and stared up to the ceiling, wondering what her life would be like if she did really go down this path as a pleasure girl. She worried a little about her inexperience, but if all else failed, she still had the option of becoming a mechanic at least and that gave her some comfort as she relaxed herself into her bed, spread her legs underneath the covers and slowly slid her hand down to end her day on a pleasurable high.

 **Thanks for reading and sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the first, I hope to make the next one longer. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
